Morgaine
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: A teens life is changed when a shooting occurs at Forks High School. Takes place 300 years later.Bella has been changed. This is the story of Morgaine
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Just another day in the life of me. Although I doubt the other kids could hear each others heartbeats and feel their pain. Yup,that's right I'm special.According to legend,I am one of the most powerful creatures to walk the earth,neither living or dead. No not a ringwraith,I am the Phoenix. 

Kinda puts a damper on things doesn't it?

I walk up the stairs to Forks High and feel a spitball hit the side of my face.

" I'm sorry did I hit you freak?' Lauren Anderson says.

I just walk straight ahead. Behind me I hear a silver Volvo pull up with Edward Cullen and Bella Swan inside. I hate to admit but they are so in love with each other,it's kinda cute.

I mean the entire Cullen family look like they just walked out of_ Vogue _!

Sorry,it's just alittle annoying because I can feel their lust for each other all the time.It's enough to make me inperputally horny.

Just great.

I go to homeroom and take a seat in the back. As far from people as possible. It's sucks feeling others emotions. I don't know why

but I'm feeling someone's pain.It hurts like hell. Oh well, it'll just pass.

Edward and Bella takes their seats.

Mrs.Williams walks out. Suddenly the pain I feel intensifies. Jeremy Walston just walks in and stands near the board. Oh god, it jurts so bad, I can barely breathe. I look up to see Edward Cullen studying me.

" Hey freak,sit the fuck down! I can't see" Some idiot yells.

Suddenly Jeremey walks over and closes the door and locks it.What's going on?

He pulls out a gun . Oh my god.

People scream.Their fear is so overwelming,I try not to faint.

" Everybody sit down and shut up!"He yells.

" Who locked this door open it immeditately" Mrs.Williams yells outside the door. I see Bella cluch Edward's arm. Jeremey's rage is

it feels like someone has lit me on fire.

" It's cool man,just chill." the jerk from earlier says. Jermery shoots at the window,making everybody jump.

" It's not cool! You did this to me! All of you! You made me this way! And know you will all pay!' He yells manically

This is not the same person who I used share my lettuce and mayo sandwiches with.His pain rips through,making my eyes water.

I have to do something. He knows me;maybe I can get him to calm down. It's not like he can kill me or anything.

" Jermey." I say,standing up. He looks at me

" I told no one to get up! Sit your ass down!" He says. I take my hood down.

" Come on Jem, it's me Morgaine." I say slowly

" I know who you are. You're that weird girl who never talks." I try not to take that personally.He's calling me wierd and he's the one holding a gun.

" You know me Jem. We were friends in kindergarten.' I say. He suddenly puts the gun to my head. I hear people gasp.

" Once.Not anymore." He rears back and smacks me full in the face. I fall the ground I hear Bella scream.

The pain of that slap isn't as painful as Jemery's pain.

I taste copper in my mouth. I hold back tears.

" You betrayed me Morgaine.Now you will die like the rest of them." Suddenly the phone rings.

Jeremey repositions the gun and picks up the phone

" Are you okay?" I hear a velvet voice say.It's Edward.

" Yeah." I say. I look to see Bella crying.

" Hey,it'll be okay. I know him.He's not gonna hurt anyone. He just him so he could seem tough."

" Good news people! I've just had a chat with Officer Swan!" Jeremey says.He then shoots the phone.

He then grabs Bella out of Edward's grip.

" No!' I hear Edward yell.

" Time to die,Isabella." I feel Jeremey's anger inside me

" Let her go!" Edward yells.

Jeremey puts Bella up against the wall and moves back for a clear shot.

" No!"

The gun pops off and what happened next was in slow motion. All I really remember is me pushing Bella out of the way.

Taking the bullet for her and ramming Jeremey so hard that both of us fell out the window.I hear screaming all around me-even my own screaming.

And then nothing.

Pure Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter-ignore the comment about offficer swan.he is long dead.oops! Morgaine is not immortal.**

* * *

I wake up to find myself in a warm bed and gratefully feel no pain. I must have dreamt all the pain I 've been feeling. Where the hell am I? What happened? Oh god,there was a shooting. Jeremy. I fell out of the window.Wait a second,why can't I hear my own heartbeat or feel it? Am I dead? Wiat,I can't die.Can I? I mean I learned about my gifts froma book in the library.I want to get out of this bedbut find that my hands have been bound to the headboard.Where am I? I guess there's one thing left to do. 

Scream.

I try to pull at the headbaord and find that in one second,I have pulled them through.Where did I get so super strong? What happened to me? I roll to the other side of the bed and hid behind it when I hear footsteps come rushing in.

" She's awake. And gone." I hear voice say.Why does it sound so familar ?

" She couldn't have gotten far.' Another voice says. It's Bella Swan.

" Shh.She's still in here. I can feel her fear." Another voice breaks in.

" Morgaine,Morgaine,it's alright.We're not gonna hurt you.I know you're scared. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Come on out." A woman's voice says. I feel myself pulling up from the ground and standing near the window.

I look around the room to see suprise suprise,the cullen family and Bella Swan.

" How are you feeling ?" Dr. Cullen asks.None of them take a step near me,as if to not frighten me anymore then I already am.Too late.

" I don't know. " It's then I remember my mother.Oh no,my sister.

" I have to go home,my mother is probably wondering about me." I say

" I'm so sorry Morgaine," Bella looks at me sadly

" Sorry? About what? Oh no,Jeremey,Is Jermey okay?" I ask

" I'm sorry Morgaine.Jeremey's dead. I'm so sorry to tell you this but so are you." Dr.Cullen's wife says.

What the hell?

" That's impossible.You're lying." I say

" It's true Morgaine. You fell out of a five story window trying to save me.I had no choice. I'm so sorry."Bella says

" Choice in what?" The room is silent

" Somebody answer me !" I yell.

" Bella bit you,Morgaine.We are vampires.You are like us." Alice says her eyes downcast.

Oh my god.

I have to live forever.

" What about my family? My mom,my sister?" I ask

" You were buried three days ago." Jasper says

I've been like this for three days

" So I'm dead to the world? I can never see my family again?" I feel myself beginning to cry.

Dr.Cullen nodds slowly

I feel myself falling to the ground arms wrap around me. Dr. Cullen's wife.

" I am so sorry my dear. I am so sorry." But I can't stop crying.

This is the thanks I get for trying to help someone. I get turned into a vampire. How anti-climatic.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I awake again to the sun shinning. With all my I immeditately recoil.But suprisingly my flesh doesn't burst into flame. I walk to the window and look out . Everything seems so peaceful so cheerful. I can't feel other's emotions anymore. I'm dead. I guess it will take some getting used too. 

I hear a knock at the door and Bella and Alice walk in.

" How are you doing ?" Bella says standing beside me

" Okay,I guess.Seeing as I'm dead." I say. She puts a cold hand on my shoulder

" I know it's hard.It was hard for all of us to adjust.But we are all special.We have gifts.' Bella says,sitting me down

" I can see the future,Jasper can maniuplate emotions,Edward can hear thoughts." Alice says

" And I can move things with my mind.I know you had a gift when your were alive. Alice saw it."Bella says

" You saw me ... in a vision?" I say stunned.

" I saw someone with a power coming to us. My visions are not always clear." Alice explains

" Come on,let's get you dressed.We'll explain everything better." I take a shower( can vampires have b.o.) and am pratically pulled out of the shower by Alice. She sits me in front of a mirror and I almost gasp at my reflection. My chocolate( yes Morgaine is african-american) skin has smoothen and my eyes had turned a dark topaz. I looked well,different,pretty even.My hair had turned turned blue black and fell to my shoulders.I felt strong,leaner, but not exactly a craving for human flesh.

I was slipping into some of Alice's old clothes( which included a dior peasant top and dark seven jeans jeez) when I saw Dr. Cullen's wife in the hall,peeking in.

" I see Alice has been set loss on you" She aid.She laughed like water rolling over stones. Even her laugh was beautiful.

" It feels so strange.I just wish..." I stopped feeling my eyes tear up.In a flash I feel her cold hand brush up against my cheeks ,wiping away my tears.

" To be immortal,is a lonely life. But you have us.A family that understands what you're going through." She says

" But will my family understand? My sister,my mom?' I ask. Oh mommy.

" They will learn to cope. Just as you will learn. In time,my dear." She says patting my hand.

" I just wish,I could tell them I love them. That's they'll be okay. Without me." I say looking away. She tips my chin up to love me in the yes,her golden eyes sparkling.

" Your family loved you. They will never forget you.." She kisses my head softly.

"Come,you must get backed.We leave for London in a couple of hours." I stiffened at that.

"Why London?" I ask

" It's been fifty years.We tend to leave for a new home in the winter every fifty years." She explains

" So Bella,Alice,Edward,and Jasper( Rosalie and Emmet live on their own in France) becoming high school students like every twenty years?" I ask

" Something like that. It's time to leave Forks for awhile.Not because of you my dear. I am happy to have a new member of the family." She gives me a smile.

" Thank you Mrs. Cullen." I say. She brushes the hair out my face with a bit of a faraway look.

" You may call me Esme. Welcome to our home." I felt myself smile.Then something flittered past the window.Something dark

" Oh they're you are Esme." Edward walks in slowly.

" Hello,Morgaine.How are you?" He asks

" Better.Much better." I say

" It takes some getting use to.It took me nearly a century to find closure.But decades later,I found Bella.And now I'm not so alone." He says kindly

"Like you ever were." I jump.Seeing Alice next to me

" Come Carlisle wants to see you." Alice,with dancer's grace bounds over to me.

" I'll take her." Esme says.To my suprise,Esme literally picks me up and runs,yes runs,out of the room and down the hall into a room.Before I can even blink. She puts me down and catches me when I stumble a litttle bit.

She gestures to a door and opens it. Dr.Cullen looks up from a stack of papers and smiles. Inever ealize that he is kinda hott.

" Please sit Morgaine. I have much to to tell you." He says

Esme leaves.

I sit down.

" You don't have to be frighten Morgaine. I know of your powers." He says

Uh-oh

Actress for Morgaine- Erica Hubbard from Lincoln Hieghts


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

" What do you mean?" I ask nervously 

" When Bella turned you,she tasted something in your blood.Something's powerful.Care to elaborate?' He saids calmy. I knew I was going to have to tell them sometime.But they already know.

I take a deep breathe.

"Since I was little I could feel others emotions-their pain ,fear,happiness.I could also make them feel anything. I guess I can manuplate others emotions." I explain.

" Did you feel Jermey's pain?"He asks gently. I avoid his eyes

" It's alright if you don't want to talk about it just yet.You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."Dr.Cullen says.

I turn back to him.

"I felt his pain.It was like someone was stabbing me-it hurt so bad. I was once friends with him.Best friends.I guess alot's happened since then." I say

" Things change.That is one of the curses of being a vampire.You never change.You will never grow old.Never die.I am deeply sorry you have to bare this.But you have such great gifts.Not many vampires are capablr of human emotions.You can change the world and those around you.You can curb your instincts as we have done.I believe in you Morgaine.But you must believe in yourself." He says

I don't know what came over me.

"How can I believe in myself when I couldn't my friend from nearly gunning down my english class? Or stop my mom from drinking away my lunch money? How can I be so powerful if I couldn't even stop my father from beating the crap out of my sister.How am so powerful that if I couldn't even protect my little sister"I yell.

A vase next to his desk shatters.I jump.I never told anyone about that.Dr.Cullen looks at me sadly

" I am so sorry Morgaine." He says

" So am I." I say. He puts his icy hands on my shoulders.

"Listen to me Morgaine.What your father did was not your fault.You are stronger now.Believe it or not, you will rise Morgaine.You will."He says firmly

"London was my home once.But it will be your new home.Welcome to our family,Morgaine Cullen."He smiles.

Maybe this won't be horrible.Now that they know about my curse. I walk back up the stairs to find Alice and Bella in my room,smiling.

I turn to see Bella standig next to me. I jump

' How do you move so fast /" I ask Bella laughs

" You'll learn. Come on,we're leaving for the airport." Bella loops her arm through mine

" But don't I have to pack ?" I say.But Alice loops her arm through my other arm.

" Esme already did.She's really taken to you" Bella says

" Besides,we will just have to shop from you in London" Alice says excitedly

" Shopping?" I groan quietly. Bella laughs

" Alice's whole meaning in life is to shop.There is no stopping her." She says

" Just wait until you see our new home in London? You'll love it,Morgaine.'' Alice says

" Your new home Morgaine."They say in unsion

Maybe living forever won't be so bad .


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I awoke cheerfully to London rain. I guess that was one of the human qualities I have obtained- the ability to sleep. I have settled in to London quite well in the first week that I've arrived. It has been two months since I became a vampire and became a part of the Cullen family.

Bella and Alice had become like sisters to me,Jasper helped me control my gifts,Edward taught me to fight and Esme and Carlisle are helping me deal with being well,dead. I still miss my family,my sister Beth terribly. I think about them everyday. I wonder if they have moved on with their lives. I wonder if they have forgotten all about me. I wonder if I will forget about them.

" Morning Morgaine," A cheery Alice skipped into my room and sat down on my bed.

" Morning Alice.Everybody already up?" I ran a brush through my blue-black curls.

" Yes. Bella and Edward went on a romantic picnic,Esme went to the market,and Carlisle to the hospital. So it's just you and me this morning." She says jumping off my bed in a perfect ballet leap. She threw open the doors of my walk-in closet and started whipping things. I just stared at her in awe.

" Alice,what are you doing?" I asked the sly girl.

" Nothing I was just-" I cut her off

" Alice,not again. We cannot go shopping again today. I think you bought everything in the entire mall!" I exclaimed,sliding into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

" I know but you didn't by a single thing. We start school in less than three days and you didn't get any new clothes.

" What's wrong with my old ones?" I ask. She just stares at me chuckles nervously.

I stopped when I heard that. It's only been a couple of months here and I haven't really make any friends. I guess my shyness is here to stay. 

Alice gave me a pouty look and I had to give in.

" Fine,fine,fine. Let's go." I sighed at Alice's glee of excitement. This is going to be a long day.

" Okay Alice,we have been in every store on Oxford Street Plaza." I wined. I had twelve bags on each arm Even with my vampire strength,they were getting sore.

" I know , I just want make sure you have everything." She says Then she walks straight into Victoria's Secret.

" Oh no,no no non no. Not a chance!" I said crossing my arms,which is quite difficult with all the bags on my arms.

" Come on ,Morgaine. You can't go to school with no underwear." She pulls me into the store.

We walk out in practically a year later,her surprisingly holding these bags.

" Can we go home now?" I begged.

" All right." I turn around went slamming something solid.

" Oh god,I'm so sorry. Are you okay ?" I asked.

" Yeah,I'm fine." The person says,standing up to face me. It's then everything comes to life. I can hear her heart beat pulsing in my ears. Then a fragrant smell envelopes me,it's so strong and beautiful,like the smell of roses,blood,and chocolate. I just drink it in. I open my eyes to see a girl with beautiful blue eyes and raven hair looking at me in amazement. She is so beautiful.

" Um,are you alright." She asks,her voice like melting chocolate.

" What? Oh yeah,fine thank you." I feel myself blushing.

" Did you just move into the old Cullen Manor?" She asks

" Yeah with my family." I choke out.

" Wow.No one has lived their in years. Did you enroll in Mansbridge Academy?" She asks

" Yeah." I spit out. Alice just looks at me amused.

" Sorry,I am asking you all these questions and I haven't even introduced myself. I am Eden de Ravin. Welcome to London." She shakes my hand,her touch is so gentle,I just want to bite into it. But my instincts have been curbed. I won't ever touch a human.

" I am Morgaine Cullen. And this is my sister Alice." I introduce her. She looks from me to Alice,looking at my dark skin to Alice's milky white skin.

" Oh you are Dr. Cullen's adopted children. My mum works at the hospital too." She laughs. Oh god,her laugh like a choir of angels.

" So I guess I'll see you at school then?" She says

" Yeah of course. See you than." I say smiling like a complete idiot . She walks down the street and out of sight. Alice just looks at me.

" What ?" I ask her

" You like her. I can see it all over your face!" She says laughing.

" I do not. It's just nice to meet someone from school, that's all." I say avoiding her eyes. A very pretty someone. A goddess someone.

" Sure,real nice." She just grabs my arm,and pulls me into the waiting car.

It's then I realize something

I couldn't feel any of her emotions,not one. Which could only mean one thing.

Eden isn't human.

**I hope you like that little twist in tale.Morgaine is a lesbian. If you have issues with the content of this story ,please stop reading now.**

**If you don't, please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R !**


End file.
